black hawk down
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: elvis criddlington never expected anything like that to happen to him before. when a fire at the flood's house ends up in diesator his life is put on the line. will fate be there when he needs it?
1. Chapter 1

day 221: smokey lines and trying times.

smoke arose up from the ashes of the fallen building. embers glared releasing heat in intense frequencies everywhere. a hand covered in the gray soot poked up from the tangle of planks and wood spikes. under that a man with black hair layed there dangerously still without moving or breathing. the breathing appratus he had been using was torn apart from an explosion that took place.

he woke up with his blue eyes glitting red from the sharp light and his ears rang from the solid boom he had heard. a body moved underneath him begging him to get up.

"elvis! elvis!" it cried. "get up please you have to!"

his eyes blinked as he tryed to get his body to even move but with all that wieght he was under it was impossible. "i cant we need to get or find help."

the girl reached up and pressed the siren button on his coat.

_days back track to day 45 almost the time before the explosion took place._

27 year old elvis criddlington was doing his usual buisness at the firestation. skies of course as always in pontypandy were usually blue but in this case they were not. it was mid december and the weather started to get really cold to the point to where water would freeze around your legs in you were in water of course. the cold was not bothering him however, it was the fact that he was trying to get penny to go out with him and so far no luck.

"why dont you just ask her already." groaned shegra as she helped him clean jupiter.

"i would but everytime we are alone and i try to ask her i get nervious and chicken out." he whispered.

"boy i tell you! you got to be a crazy love hawk and show no fear! meet me by the wholefish cafe tomorrow and i will tell you what i mean." she laughed.

elvis smiled. "i'd like that."

"what are you two whispering about over there?" asked sam.

"um nothing elvis was just talking to me about the difference between a acoustic and electric guitar." replied shegra nerviously.

sam didn't look convinced but shegra smiled the best she could at that.

**t.b.c**


	2. Chapter 2

day 45: continued.

sam shook his head at the two and went back to what he was doing. the sun had set an orange color on the horizon the only light that was bright however was the lights coming off of jupiter as her and her crew dashed down the street.

"third fire this week eh sam?" asked penny over the noise of the siren.

he nodded. "yes i'm begining to think that this has norman price written all over it."

elvis kept his gaze straight ahead losing himself in his thoughts. fur rubbed against his hand on the floor.

"patience shegra we're almost there" he whispered.

the flames of the wholefish cafe greeted them.

"help uncle sam mum and james are trapped inside!" cried sarah.

shegra barked loudly and begged elvis to let her off the lead. elvis turned her lose and she charged into the flames head on.

"right with her doing her thing let's get those flames put out." said sam unloading the hoses from the back of the fire engine. the heat coming up from the flames were very hot scolding elvis's hands. a loud boom was heard.

"sam! penny! charlie get back!" yelled elvis dropping the hose he was holding. the cafe exploded sending a mushroom cloud into the air. a yipe was heard from inside. bronwyn and james came running out.

"where's shegra?" asked elvis.

"i dont know we lost sight of her when the explosion took place." she panted.

elvis put on his breathing operater and took off into the building. he grabbed her out of the burning panels she was under. they managed to damping down the flames.

whimpers escaped shegra as elvis placed ice on her burn wounds. "so any idea what might have caused the explosion." asked sam.

"i dont know everything was too bright." she moaned.

norman peeped his head slowly around the corner at them. "norman price!"growled charlie.

"oh no busted." he whimpered.

"what the freak were you thinking sending a fire into my house! now we are homeless and shegra is hurt!" he snapped feeling the rage go through him.

"i'm sorry charlie i never meant for it to happen." he sobbed. "i was in your house trying to cook something and i didnt realize that the cooker was broken i'm..i'm"

elvis looked at his burnt friend who was hurt so badly...

t.b.c


	3. Chapter 3

Day 46: requiem on the water.

The sun shone brightly through the window of his home. The ray came and landed on his hair turning it a light black.

" elvis! Elvis!" Shouted a voice. Then came a knock on the window. " elvis wake up!"

Elvis stirred. " sam is my house on fire?"

" haha no your late for work again." Laughed sam.

Elvis turned over and looked at the time. " oh no." He tripped over something on the way out. " waah!"

Shegra woke up and groaned she knew that today she was going to have to open up shop. She readjusted her auto mail limb again before taking off for today's lot. The mantle roared to life as she lit the coals inside of them. " thats the stuff." She muttered.

Elvis hopped inside of jupiter. " sorry sam it seems like i just cant wake up today."

" dont worry elvis we're lucky it's actually kinda quiet." Said sam turning the key. The motor started but suddenly died on them. " um thats weird she was doing fine earlier." He turned it again still getting the same result.

."

" station officer steele to jupitier where are you come in jupiter:" called steele over the radio.

" sorry sir we are going to be a tad late jupitier is having trouble starting sir." Answered sam.

" right o sam i'll tell tom to come and give you a tow."

Elvis sighed loudly and rested his head back against the seat. His arm was still hurting from last nights emergency. The doctor said it was nothing serious but he warned him to keep an eye on it in case it gets worse. His mind wondered back to last night feeling the same sort of dread he had felt before when the entire thing just blew up in front of him.

" ok sam i'm hooked up just sit tight." Called tom through the radio. The crane lifted jupitier til it was sitting on it's back wheels. He sounded his siren to warn people he was approching and towed them all the way to the station.

Station officer steele paced back and forth through his office. He looked out the window as jupitier was towed into view.

" not the way i wanted to show up this morning." Said sam as he climbed out.

" yeah." Agreed elvis.

Penny ran up to him and gave him a hug. " glad to see your doing okay."

Elvis blushed. " ye...ye...yeah i guess you can say that."

station officer steele coughed. "good now that we are all here let's get started on today's work yes?"

sam saluted him. "will do sir."

elvis went to work mopping the floor of the garage area since it needed to be cleaned after all the months of hard work and stains left on it. penny got down underneath jupitier to see what was wrong with it.

"um just as i thought." she muttered. she pulled out the battery. "the battery needs to be replaced i'm going to have to order another one."

elvis nodded. "ok penny hopefully you can get jupitier up and running before another emergency happens."

elvis noticed that penny was begining to wheeze a little. "penny are you doing ok?" he asked.

she waved him off." yes i fine elvis don't worry about me."

elvis left to put the kettle on when he heard a loud crash coming from down stairs. it was penny who dropped her wrench and was passed out on the floor. "oh god penny! penny!" he cried knelting down to her level. he held her hand and felt that it was cold and clamy from the sweat coming off of it. her pulse was getting weaker by the minute.

"sam! come help quickly!" he called.

sam ran to his side. "what's wrong?" he asked.

"penny i have a feeling she is not feeling well." he whispered.

sam took penny up in his arms and placed her inside of venus. "elvis stay here and tell station officer steele what happened." he called as he took off.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: night owl sings but little wolf howls a story

elvis watched as venus pulled out of the station.

"whats going on criddlington?" asked station officer steele.

"penny she passed out so sam is taking her to the hospital." he replied.

"okay but that leaves you to do their jobs in the meantime."

the day dragged on without one single emergency, elvis finally closed for the day and went to the hospital. he spotted sam sitting in one of the chairs.

"so what did the doctor say?" he asked.

"penny has lamonia so she will need to stay hospitalized for right now. they are working on getting her treated." he whispered.

elvis sighed." well that answers my question on visiting her today."

the nurse came back in a few minutes later." you gentlemen can see her now."

sam and elvis walked into penny's room to where she was resting. "don't worry she'll wake up in a matter of seconds." the nurse closed the door to give them some privacy. penny woke up to see them sitting on either side of them.

"hey" she rasped. she ended up coughing loudly.

"oh penny." sighed sam. "i'm sorry your in this mess."

she laughed." it's not your fault it's mine for leaving the garage door open as i work."

sam took her hand." well according to that nurse that was with us just now she said that unfortunatly that you will not be able to work for that time being. just be careful okay?"

she nodded. "okay sam but what will you and elvis do in the meantime without me?"

"we'll think of something." said sam.

the nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours were over and that they would have to visit in the morning. sam pulled his jacked around him. "right well i best be off i have to place some protection around the plants so that way they dont frost over when the ice storm hits tonight."

elvis waved at him before leaving to his own house. _i hope shegra is dressed warmly tonight i don't want her freezing espacially since shes had her auto mail limb adjusted. _he thought. the wind buffeted him freezing him, his jacket was giving little protection against the cold winds. his face was bright red when he came into the door of his house. he shrugged off his thin jacket and turned up the heat. "there thats better." he grinned. he slumped onto the couch but soon got off because his stomach was growling. sharp claw noises echoed a few hours later annoucing shegra's arrival.

"honestly your going to have to use your human form some time soon" he groaned.

"i know that but it's much easier just using my lupine self." she laughed.

shegra fluffed up her fur against the cold outside. " holy great wolf it's cold!"

elvis letted her in and picked her up. his face rubbed against her fur as he hugged her tightly.

"elvis what are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

he put her down. " i was just hugging you thats all."

shegra read his facial expression. "are you sure cause your face is telling me something different."

"yeah i'm sure." he turned away from her. "now are you hungry?"

shegra shook her head. "did you really need to ask me that question."

elvis placed her food bowl down on the floor. "here but i'm going to clock out early."

she waved her tail at him letting him know she understood. he walked up to his bedroom and climbed into his bed. he looked at the clock next to his bed. _hopefully penny loves me espacilly since i am getting lessons from shegra. _he thought.

the next morning came and him and shegra were working on today's lesson.

"okay now you have to show her what kind of man you are. stick out your chest like this." she puffed out her chest. "and raise your head and show some confidence. come on now it's your turn." she barked backing up.

elvis tryed it amazing shegra. "o..o..okay now you are a crazy love hawk strut your stuff and maybe she'll fall in love with you."

elvis sighed. "oh are you sure that this is gonna work with her."

"yeah i mean chicks dig that stuff man! of course i would know that cause i am a girl." bronwyn looked at the duo with a weird look on her face. "okay well not with everybody." her phone buzzed. "sorry elvis but sam needs me down at his house let's take a break and meet again later this afternoon."

bronwyn smiled. "i cant believe your taking love advise from a wolf."

t.b.c


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five: turning point and date night

elvis sighed. "well if i wanna impress penny it's my only option."

bronwyn shook her head. "no elvis it isn't that now look why dont you invite her for dinner here eh? then i can help you score her over."

elvis thought about it for a moment. "okay i will thanks bronwyn."

elvis left the cafe and started heading up torwards the station. penny (of course) was there early so elvis decided to ask her.

"um penny?" he addressed.

penny rolled out from underneath the fire engine. "yes elvis?"

"um well i was wondering if you would like to...um" he studdered and began scratching his head. "to dinner with me?"

penny laughed. "of course come on elvis you can ask me anything you know i won't bite!"

_whatda relief! _he thought sighing. penny went back to work on jupitier. "god why does this fire truck have to be so stubborn!"

"whats wrong with her penny?" asked sam walking in.

"oh i went to start the engine and it won't run so i decided to check it out and so far she is giving me heck!" grumbled penny.

sam leaned in on elvis. "why dont you help her elvis?"

elvis gulped. "me are you crazy i know nothing about tools!" he whispered back.

"come on elvis how hard could it be!"

"i dont know." shrugged elvis. penny rolled back out again. "can one of you please go and get my screwdriver?" she asked.

sam shouldered elvis. "come on lover boy!"

elvis gave himself a few seconds before going over to the toolbox and grabbing it. his arm bumped the radio on the table which turned it on and scared him.

"oh elvis!" sighed sam turning it off.

"sorry sam." apologised elvis.

"criddlington what in the world are you doing!" shouted station officer steele.

"ahhh!" screamed elvis dropping the screwdriver.

"good god elvis!" said steele. "penny neptune needs some work as well perhaps criddlington here can help you with that."

elvis turned to sam. "what if i mess this up too?"

" dont worry elvis you'll do fine." said sam patting him on the shoulder.

the duo got into venus and took off torwards the boathouse. "okay elvis now neptune has a few screws loose on the engine." she handed him the automatic driller. "okay elvis i need you to tightened the screws for me remember it's righty tighty lefty loosey".

" come back here you little brat!" screamed shegra as she chased norman price around her shop. norman had a hold of her iron rod.

"what i wanted a turn!" he yelled.

shegra intercepted him. "well it's very dangerous norman a good man can loose his finger that way." she grabbed the hot iron rod out of his hand. "i've had to many people on the job get hurt already."

her phone rang loud and clear. "now if you'll excuse me i have to answer the phone."

norman grinned. "maybe if i made something she'll have to let me use it." he started grabbing somethings off the wall including poisonous ones off the shelves and stuck them in the flames. "there by three days they should be done melting."

the day soon leaked into night and elvis was at home getting ready for his date with penny. he heard a knock at the door.

"okay elvis i'm ready." murmured penny. she was wearing a golden dress. elvis tryed to hold it together as he left the door. he held her hand as they went walking up the street.

"i am really looking forward to this." she whispered.

"yeah so am i." agreed elvis.

_hey remember to relax. _whispered a voice.

_shegra what are you doing in my head?_ he asked.

_long story but anyway i will be with you every pawstep on the way. _his head went quiet after that. bronwyn had the cafe set up for their evening. once they had arrived bronwyn herded her own family up the stairs leaving them alone. bronwyn went back to her usual buisness at the counter.

elvis cleared his throat. "may i?" he asked. she nodded as he pulled out the chair for her.

_good boy! _chanted shegra.

_shut up and i am not a dog! _he pushed it back in once penny had sitted down. bronwyn gave him the thumbs up.

**meanwhile back at the shop.**

shegra tended to the fires not noticing that the burner underground was still running. the sulfur metal in the stove melted releasing the toxic fumes into the room. the pressure from all the gases began to build.

penny gazed at elvis. "are you okay you've been acting weird lately?" she asked.

"oh it's nothing." he whispered.

"come on spill it!"

"well it's all these explosions and fires lately that has happened in pontypandy and new town thats got me worried." he sighed. "i'm worried that if it were to happen here again that you or sam or anybody else will get hurt."

penny leaned over to him. "dont worry elvis it won't happen i swear it won't."

t.b.c


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven

_Three days pass..._

Night fell across the city the only light that emitted was from the flames burning at the black dragon smithery. One of the burners caught a lit.

" oh thank god your here sam!" Exclaimed shegra. " sarah is inside i didnt notice her until i heard her cries for help."

" what!" Cried sam.

" yeah and you better hurry too there are a lot of toxic chemicals in there too!"

Elvis put on his breathing aparatus and headed inside. The heat was incredibly hot from all of the chemicals and the coal. Elvis looked high and low for sarah til finally he found her.

**Down below**

The pressure inside of the burner was finally released and a massive explosion accured.

" elvis!" Screamed both shegra and penny.

Elvis turned to see a massive firey ball come out of the floor. The entire building exploded sending shards of cobble stone and concerte everywhere. The boom echoed throughout the town showering it with a cloud of black dust. The air smelled heavily of sulfur.

" elvis?" Yelled shegra pulling away from penny. " elvis?"

Shegra darted torwards the rumble and began looking for him. " elvis!" Her feet hurt from the extreme heat of the embers but she didnt care. Her hands threw the rumble around as she searched for him. " no! No! No!" She cried falling on her knees.

Penny felt tears fall down her cheeks as she turned into sam. " oh god." She whispered.

Elvis coughed loudly. He took off the damaged breathing aparatus and threw it off of him. He looked to see if sarah was alright.

" hey kiddo." He gasped.

Sarah reached for the emergency alarm on his coat and plugged her ears when it sounded. His side was completely scratched up from the hit he had taken, blood fell onto the blackened dirt under him. His chest was even scratched up too. His jacket was burned from the heat.

Shegra heard it, the tiny alarm calling out. She turned over the wooden board and the stones that layed underneath it. Her heart raced as she heard it get louder til she finally found him. His body was covered in black dust and blood. Sam pulled him out of there gently.

" elvis if your still with us please move do something." Whispered sam.

The young lad opened his eyes. " hey i saved sarah."

" i know you did."

Shegra threw her self on him. " please stay with me! You promised."

Elvis hugged her. " shhh i know but." He grunted. " i'm bleeding badly and i think i may have breathed in to many of the chemicals."

Helen came over to treat him. " elvis the paramedics will be here soon dont you worry your in safe hands now." Promised helen.

Norman bowed his head. " i didnt mean for this to happen." He whispered.

Shegra growled at him. " you caused the fire!"

Norman nodded his head. " i'm so sorry i...i wanted to prove that i could be a blacksmith too."

Shegra's whole body shook with anger and angst. " YOU RISKED ELVIS AND SARAH'S SAFTEY JUST TO PROVE A POINT! YOU...YOU."

Norman flinched from her anger. " he is hurt and will possibly die thanks to you." She hissed.

" you leave my little poppet alone!" Yelled dilys.

" are you kidding me look at him! He is not your innocent little angel he's a monster! You are so blinded about protecting him that you have forgottened his true nature." Growled penny.

Dilys jumped when she heard penny talk like that. " do you realize what will happen to shegra?" She asked.

Dilys shook her head. " aura wolves when they find their one master if they were to die she will die with him. He means everything to her i...i couldnt stand it if anything were to happen to them."

The paramedics picked up elvis's hushed body and carried him away. station officer steele had a grave look on his face after penny and sam explained what happened. Shegra kept her gaze down on her paws which were still stained with blackened blood. Steele nodded and followed them into jupitier leaving shegra alone at the station.

The nurses rushed elvis to the icu and stablizied him. He screamed out in pain when they hooked needles in his arm.

" sedate him please!" Yelled one of the doctors.

The hallway echoed with one more scream before elvis blacked out. His body went still after several moments. Penny began to get up.

" where are you going?" Asked sam.

" he's in pain sam i have to help him. " she murmured.

The nurse blocked her from going any farther. " please wait while the doctors work on him."

T.b.c


	7. Chapter 7

chapter eleven

penny nodded and went to sit down next to sam. "i'm sorry sam i just cant stand his cries of pain." she whispered.

"i know you dont and niether do i but right now all we can do is pray and hope that he recovers." he murmured rubbing her back.

sam looked at the clock on the wall which read 6:00p.m. "its getting late penny i have to go home okay? i will see you in the morning." he muttered standing up.

she nodded and watched him leave. hours maybe minutes passed by before her anxiety finally got the best of her. she went over to the counter and asked the receptionist.

"any word on my friend?"

"i don't know but i can certainly page one of the doctors for you." said the rceptionist. one of the doctors in charge of taking care of elvis showed up. "uh yes he will need sugrery for his wounds and will need to recover at least twenty four hours after his blood transfusion. miss i'd advise you to go home and get some rest and i will notify you in case anything changes."

the drive home was eerie quiet. the roads were covered in snow and sleet making it hard to keep tracktion on the road. venus was swearving right and left all across it causing penny to have to finally shut the engine off. she pulled out one of the emergency blankets out of the back and layed down with it. her head was up against the car door. the cold air wasnt helping things any.

_honestly not the way i want to spend the night. _she thought. _but i dont have a choice when it comes to nights like this. _she didnt realize that she was parked almost to where to explosion took place.

_penny's dream_

_the smell of smoke and the light of fire showed right in front of her._

_"sam we need to get that fire out now!" she yelled linking up the hoses. the duo were spraying water when a loud boom welled up through the holes in the base boards. "elvis look out!" she cried._

_elvis hurried to the door but was unfortantly cut off when the whole place erupted into a massive explosion. _

_"take cover everyone!" shouted sam. _

_everyone got real close to the ground and debris went everywhere in a high mile. blood pounded in her ear as she waited for her hearing to return. the light from the blast blinded her for several seconds but she soon got out of it when she realized that elvis was missing._

_"oh no..no!..no!...no! oh god please no!" she sobbed running to the rubble. her hands worked quickly to try and find him. tears blinded her line of vision. a howl echoed annoucing that shegra had found him trapped and hurt badly. sarah was find but she was in shock from what just happened._

penny bolted up right in her car. light of early dawn faded in through the windows. _just a dream please just tell it is just a dream. _she begged. her hands shakingly started venus back up again. she ignored the ugly sight beside her as she despartly sped across the open country road and back on to pontypandy. her heart pounded painfully in her chest at her own dream. _please tell me god if i show up and he's okay please! _she stopped right in front of elvis's house and went inside leaving venus running. the house was empty and shegra didnt return home that night. everything was pitch black and lifeless without him.

she could feel her sadness start to echo. _no i have to stop showing weakness i must! i have to do it for him! i'm not going to show that i am weak anymore i won't. _

"you know a wise man once said that "those who do not show their feelings are not as strong as the ones who do" " wolfed a voice.

penny turned around to see shegra standing in the doorway. "crying does not make you weak it is what makes you stronger. it shows that you lovc someone very much and dont ever want to see something happen to them. you are not weak penny your the most strongest woman i know. elvis right now needs that he needs someone who can look out for him a guardian angel as you would call it. you are his guardian angel you couldn't help that blast and niether could i but right now there is something we can and that is our own emotions."

penny looked down at her feet and allowed her tears to fall. "but what if he doesnt make it shegra? what if something went wrong i'll never forgive myself if that happened."

"it wont not if i have anything to say about it. his time has not come yet and it won't for a very long time." murmured shegra.

penny threw herself into her friends arms and cried. her hours of holding it in were finally released. "sleep where the moon glows and the angels sing. sleep my sweet fear not for i am here." sang shegra quietly.

elvis was not sure how long he had been out nor how long he had been laying there. his arms and legs hurt for some strange reason. _what happened? _he wondered.

t.b.c


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

He looked at all of the bandages on his body. _And why am i like this? _He tryed to think about what maybe happened but couldnt figure it out. He ran his hand over his other arm and felt something metal on it. It was the wrist band that had his name on it but he couldnt remember who had given it to him. _Why cant j remember anything?. _Sam walked into the room that had him in it.

" morning elvis how are you?" He greeted.

" fine but maybe not i cant seem to remember anything that happened before or after i got here. All i know now is that i am here." Said elvis looking around.

" wait so you dont remember the explosion or your date night with penny?" Asked sam worriedly.

" yeah whatever it is that happened i lost half my memory heck i dont even remember what this conversation is about." Muttered elvis.

" oye it's going to be a long recovery period." Sighed sam.

Penny came in. " so how's he doing?" She asked.

" not good i'mma afraid he's apprently lost half of his memory he cant remember anything that happened before or after the accident." Replied sam.

" elvis do you remember me?" She asked him.

" yes but it's very vague like i am forgetting something." Replied elvis sadly. She sat down next to him and held his hand. "Elvis please try i know that the blast hit your head hard and damaged your helmet but please try and remember."

He concetrated real hard. "No i cant but i remember how you held me and was crying into me hard. You kept rambling on and on about how you were never going to forgive yourself if anything happened. I also kinda remember this." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face as he got closer to her. " i only remember this part." She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him her lips pressed against his harshly. Sam coughed and left the room. Her hands traveled down on his shoulders and the days of holding it all back vanished. Tears left her eyes as she gazed into her friends.

" elvis i..." she cut herself off. Elvis pulled her into a tight hug his hand was on the back of her head. " shh penny let it out dont hold back. " he whispered. He tilted his head into her shoulder. The two stayed like that before the nurse came in again.

" well mr. Criddlington you will have to stay with us for at least one more night." She said looking at the clipboard. " you should be ready to go before morning."

" do you mind if she stays here please?" He asked.

The nurse nodded. " sure but she will have to have something for overnight."

Elvis looked down at penny and grinned. " i feel bad for what is happening now."

" what about shegra?" Asked penny.

" who?" He questioned. " oh her sorry! Im sure she'll be fine."

Sam heard his phone buzz loudly in his pocket. " hello?" His expression soon changed. " what? What do you mean bronwyn?" He asked. " no...no i'm on my way just give me a minute i am up the road from the cafe." He hung up on bronwyn and tossed his phone onto the seat. His foot slammed down on the gas making the fire engine groan at the speed change. He finally stopped in front of the cafe.

" where is james?" He asked.

" with his father." Replied bronwyn pointing up the stairs. " i went inside and spotted charlie passed out but i am not sure what."

" okay bronwyn but it looks like this calls for the h.p.a i am buzzing for shegra now."

The alarm on her laptop went off like crazy. " charlie is passed out in the living room?" She pushed the button on the laptop to accept the emergency. The garage door on her house opened revealing an atv. She hopped on it and rode down the street torwards the cafe. Sam waited outside for her to show up. He smiled when he saw the blue and white atv show up.

" right i have my things." She ran inside and up the steps. she knelt down to where charlie was wheezing on the floor boards.

"cant breathe." he gasped holding his chest.

shegra placed breathing equipment on him. "now charlie have you gotten a hold of anything suspicious." she questioned.

"well when i was washing sarah's clothes i got a hold of something silver." he replied.

"yep you have sulfur poisoning but dont worry i have the cure."

penny returned after a few moments. "sorry elvis but the roads were kinda slick and wet from last night." she apologised.

"no problem. at least you here and not out in the ice. so how are things between you and your dad?" he asked.

she choked. "um..."

"i mean you dont have to answer."

"no elvis it's okay is just that well he isnt exactly the man he used to be anymore." she lifted up her coat sleeve. "see what he did to me?" her arm was marked in white scars. " and that's not all." she part her coat to reveal scars marking her back also.

"that..that!" elvis began to growl. "i cant believe he would do that to his own daughter. penny how did you ever get out of that house?"

"i enrolled in the firefighter academy there in newtown which had it's own living quarters so i lived and trained there." she replied getting comfortable.

"how come you didn't tell us this earlier?" he asked.

"well i was afraid of getting anybody else involved."

"why is that?"

she looked at him and sighed deeply. "elvis i really cant talk about that righ now okay? right now let's just get some rest." she closed her eyes and layed down next to him.

"oh okay when you want to talk about it i am here." he whispered. "good night."

he reached over and turned off the lamp sending the room into uttered darkness.

_penny's dream_

_she could feel the pain welling up in her back as she endured every slash given to her._

_"though you were getting away eh little brat!" he hissed slashing her again._

_she cried out in pain. "you monster i only did it to get away from you!" she growled._

_"well welcome to heck!" he laughed._

elvis felt her twitch next to him as her dream continued.

_she could hear the screams of her friends as they were tortured and murdered. she ran down the steps and she found them all laying there dead._

elvis shook her awake from her nightmare. "hey are you okay it sounds like it was really bad?"

she sniffed and leaned into him. "oh god elvis please dont ever let that man get or touch me please." she begged.

elvis sighed. "dont worry i wont not for a thousand years not after what he did to you."

she hugged him. "just please be careful." even in the dark his dark blue eyes showed light in the dark. she reached out and tryed to find him again. "elvis if i could ask you a question why the sudden interest in me why not anybody else who has their eyes set on you."

he grinned. "because i have known for the longest time penny you are the one. you have been there from the time i was still a rookie. no one can have the bond or the feelings that i have for you now."

penny could hear the since of pride in his voice. "and plus it was fate that brough on the situation we're in yes?"

penny nodded. "yes."

he yawned big. "well let's try to get some rest now eh? it's going to be a long morning."

penny watched him lay his head down for the second time that night. "good night penny."

she laughed. "night elvis."

"sweet dreams."

t.b.c


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The rain hit the window quietly. Elvis stayed awake a little while longer to keep watch over penny. His hand stroked her blonde hair as she slept. Her snoring sounded like a little kitten purring. He watched for any signs that she might be having a nightmare but couldnt find any. He layed his head down and closed his eyes luring him into a deep trance like sleep.

_His dream._

_He woke up in a dark room with a single dangling lightbulb. He could fell something hot and heavy around his neck choking him. His wrists and ankles were also under the same wieght. He saw penny laying on the floor hurt and he dashed for her only to get shocked. He feel to the cold hard ground unresponsive to what layed around him._

Penny woke up to the sound of elvis turning over. " elvis it's time to get up. " she whispered.

He muttered something under his breathe before finally coming to it.

Shegra hummed quietly as she did her work. Since the explosion demolished her other workshop she was forced to relocate to another location. She made sure to install emergency pressure release valves and an emergency shut off. She reenforced the locks on her doors also. She lit the coals in the knelm downstairs.

" there now to once it gets hot i can start using clay again." She went up stairs to finished the project she had been working on for several days. It was of an angelic figure sought to bring a little bit of her beliefs into the shop. The phone started ringing off the hook.

" black dragon smithery and crafts shegra acosta speaking." She greeted.

" why hello by any chance have you seen or heard from my daughter?" Asked the voice slyly.

" sir i run a buisness not human services or a day care sorry. " she hung up on him. " god people these days!" Her hands worked the handle of the hammer she had in her hand and the piece of hot metal in front of her. Her ears rang the "clanking" of metal hitting metal. Sparks flew into the water bucket she had out hissing as they hit it.

The phone rang again.

" hello? Como es tu?" She asked using spanish.

" hello ma'am apprently we talk again." Said the same voice creeply.

" sir again i dont know who or what you are looking for but i cant help you! Now stop calling!" She yelled.

" um i am calling about penny morris! Now tell me where she is!" It growled.

" sir i am in no way aquainted with her sorry. I have not gone anywhere except to get metals and thats it now bye!" Shegra slammed the phone down on it's reciever. She waited about an hour or so before picking it up to call penny.

" hello?" Asked penny.

" um penny i have a question some guy called me saying that he is looking for you. I told him i didnt know who you were or what he was talking about." Said shegra calmly feeling her sense of panic welling up.

" shegra that man is my father and..." she cut herself off. "I'll explain later right now just go back to what you were doing." The line went dead after that. Shegra sighed and looked at her banged up metal that was still sitting on the edge of the crafting table. It was still red hot. She grumbled something under her breathe and went back to work.

Sam was walking outside of his house when he heard the sound of an atv pull up.

" shegra what are you doing here?" He asked.

" no time to explain!" She said handing him a helmet. the little atv roared to life under her as they sped down the cobblestone streets. shegra started to feel a weird alment come over her. her self concious slipped with a vision.

_she saw everyone with electric collars and chains attached to them. every time someone tryed to run an electric current passed through them causing them to yowl in pain. tears flooded penny's eyes at the sight._

_-end of vision-  
_

__shegra blacked out behind the bars causing sam to pull the atv over. "shegra! shegra!" he called shaking her.

her eyes opened but a strange haunting left her voice. "it it here!"

**to be continued in the next story.**


End file.
